Gamer of the Dimensions Rewrite
by The reader 1 2 3 4 5 6
Summary: Betrayed by those he called allies leaving his destiny unfinished, Harry Potter will rise up and show them all he will not be controlled, He will become the gamer and finally fulfill his destiny. Harry X eventual Harem, multi crossover, rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

Harry potter and the gamer of dimensions rewrite

Sorry about a rewrite taking so long but life happened and I was unable to find time to write anything except a few story plans.

I don't own harry potter or any elements not of my own creation, also if I have used any parts of a written story please mail me the story name so I can see if it is the same idea and if it is give credit and apologise as well.

" **Game Text"**

" _ **Spells or Abilities"**_

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

[Reading]

The first thing Harry James Potter saw as he awoke was nothing but a pitch black void, looking around he noticed that something was next to him on the ground, to his surprise it was his cloak, the elder wand and the resurrection stone. Curious about why they were there he started to reach to pick them up then suddenly a bright white light appeared forcing him to close his eyes, when the light has faded he noticed the items were gone and in their place was a note and a pen.

The note read [Well done on collecting the deathly hallows and killing tom marvolo riddle Mr Potter, for this we give you a choice. You have not completed your destiny as you were not meant to die yet. So you have a choice either return to your world when you were 5 years old or move on to the next life and let your world be destroyed. If you want to return and save your world use the pen to write yes but if you decide to move on tear this not in half].

After reading this he know he would never forgive himself if he let his old world be destroyed, as Hermione always said he did have a saving people thing. So without any hesitation he wrote yes on the back of the note.

No sooner had the pen left the back of the note they both were replaced by another note,

This note read [You have made the choice to return back to try to save your world so we will give you 7 gifts, the first being you will keep your full memories instead only part of them, as well as also getting information on who caused your destiny to be incomplete. The second will be an ability known only as the gamer which will allow you to grow more than you did before also the other gifts are mostly selected around this ability as well. The third will be eidetic memory so you can use the knowledge you will get to good use, it will also help with learning the occlumency skill. The fourth will be to let you have no restriction on the amount of skills, abilities, perks, stats or level you can achieve. The fifth will be to obtain any skill or ability through hard work this includes skills like parseltongue and the ability of a metamorphmagus. The sixth one will be locked until you reach game level 25. The seventh one will be locked until you reach game level 50. Finally rip this note when you are ready to view the information from your first gift.].

No sooner had he finished reading the note, he tore the note in half with a unreadable expression on his face, this caused another bright flash of light but this time instead of the void he was standing in what he remembered as Dumbledore's office but what it was like back in his second year at Hogwarts.

Then he heard movement from the staircase and the people he saw almost broke his heart, entering the office was; Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Snape. While he did understand Dumbledore and Snape hindering him, he was shocked as to why the other three was here as well.

Then Dumbledore started to speak "now we all are here let us get to it shall we" after a "lets" of them he continued, "now molly the marriage contract between young harry and Ginny here is in place, also the one involving the muggleborn witch a miss Hermione granger and Ronald here" at this he passed two documents to molly Weasley then continued "now that is out of the way Ronald you will be getting your payment of 3000 galleons for befriending young harry as well as reporting his activities to me, i know it is hard to remain friends with him but it is for the greater good you see, this will be done by your mother directly from the potter vault" at this he handed a key over as well. "now that is out of the way Severus have you managed to bound Harry's magical core down to almost no magic is able to be let out" he asked? "Yes headmaster, I added additional bindings as requested now he should be only be able to access a small fraction of his magic" spoke the greasy haired man. "Excellent now then everything is in place so harry can die, I can then kill Voldemort myself, your family gets the potter vault and Severus get the ultimate revenge on the son of James Potter." He celebrated happily.

Then another bright flash appeared the he was back in the void with another note, this one read [Now you know the truth, good luck Harry.] and everything went black.

Well this is the first chapter of the gamer of the dimensions rewrite, I have worked on this as best I can but as I currently do not have beta it is has only been read by me so will have some errors, but I will possibly be looking for a beta for this story depending on how this does on the first few chapters.

Please review as it will help me to make the story better as well as encouraging me also.

[The reader out]


	2. AN

A/N

Sorry about the time between updates but life got in the way but will start to post again very soon. I currently have a poll running so it will give readers a chance to decide what type of world will happen first.

The poll will close Wednesday the 15th of November at about 9pm my time. Due to only needing the poll results I will have chapter 2 up on Saturday the 18th at the latest. When I post the chapter it will replace this A/N message.

[The Reader out]


End file.
